


Это все неправильно

by white_em



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_em/pseuds/white_em





	Это все неправильно

Между ними кухонный стол, заставленный разномастной посудой, тяжелая табуретка, которую можно резко задвинуть под ноги, и около метра свободного пространства, потому что Отабек уже стоит в дверном проеме, пятясь из маленькой кухни.  
Нескладный Юра попыток к действиям не предпринимает, а наоборот, забился в свой угол между стеной и холодильником, пытаясь занять как можно меньше места.  
— Еще раз, Юра. Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
— Нравишься, говорю. Ну… люблю.

Рука сама тянется снова вытереть губы, и грубая шерсть свитера больно царапает кожу — будто мочалкой стирает. Юра это замечает, и на лице его появляется совершенно незнакомое, какое-то горькое выражение. Тускловатый желтый свет лампочки Плисецкого тоже не красит — волосы кажутся серыми, лицо оплывает, и весь он будто сломанная кукла, которую отшвырнули за ненадобностью.  
Раздражение опять поднимается по горлу вместе с желчью, и Отабек отвечает быстрее, чем успевает подумать:  
— Ты больной совсем?  
— Бека…  
— Какой я тебе Бека? Ты ненормальный? С хрена ли ты ко мне полез?

Плисецкий молча смотрит на него. Впрочем, объяснения Отабеку не нужны. Он выходит в прихожую, сдирает с вешалки куртку, а потом, проклиная все на свете, начинает обуваться — к сожалению, это не быстрая процедура.  
Юра подходит совсем неслышно, и Отабек понимает, что тот рядом, только когда на него падает тень от долговязой фигуры.  
— Не подходи!  
Юра отступает на шаг и тихо просит:  
— Прости меня, пожалуйста. Ты мне очень нужен, не бросай! Я… я смогу все изменить, просто пообещай, что мы поговорим, когда успокоимся…  
С обувью, наконец, покончено, и Отабек выпрямляется во весь свой невеликий рост.  
— Не о чем тут говорить. Это все неправильно, Юра. 

Быстро, насколько это возможно, Отабек выкатывается в сырые мартовские сумерки и спешит, припадая на больную ногу, уйти подальше от Юриного дома. Злоба, испуг и раздражение никак не успокаиваются, а наоборот становятся все сильнее.  
Что ему в голову взбрело? Давно это он задумал? Чего ради решил открыться?

Отабек прокручивает в голове годы знакомства с Юрой — да, страшно подумать, уже лет семь, если считать от лагеря. Но вообще, по-нормальному, — года три.  
И когда у Плисецкого эти… чувства возникли, интересно? Может, в Барселоне, когда катались на байке, а потом дурковали на показательных? 

Вагон метро, к счастью, полупустой, и Отабек с болезненным вздохом опускается на жесткое сидение. Нога ноет от быстрой ходьбы, и это плохо, завтра на занятиях будет тяжело. Внимание переключается, и Отабека бесит уже тот факт, что Плисецкий с утра пойдет на каток совершенствоваться, а сам он — в клинику, на очередные процедуры и лечебную физкультуру, восстанавливаться после операции.

У Юры есть все — но ему понадобилось больше, он вообще всегда был жадный — до внимания, золота, чужого времени. А вот у него, например, все катастрофически исчезало: фанатам нет дела до травмированного в середине сезона спортсмена — они забывают про него уже через месяц, это заметно, если смотреть по новостям, активности в соцсетях, лайкам и упоминаниям. Про медали и говорить нечего, за всю взрослую карьеру у него только две золотых, а остальное — третьи-четвертые места, иногда вторые. Хватает, чтобы держаться на плаву, но он не за этим в катание пришел. 

Дома (он снимает крошечную неудобную студию в новостройке на время реабилитации) Отабек ставит телефон на зарядку, и оживший экран вываливает на него кучу уведомлений. Юра написал несколько эсмсок, сообщений в соцсетях и даже какие-то комментарии под фото, но читать их нет никакого желания. 

В комнате нет мебели, кроме широкой кровати, плазмы на стене и большого стеллажа — непродуманный минимализм, поэтому вещи распиханы как попало, хотя Отабек старается быть аккуратным. В глаза бросается то, что добрая половина его барахла подарена Юрой либо как-то связана с ним. Содрав джинсы, он отшвыривает их подальше, вспомнив о том, как они вместе покупали их в каком-то торговом центре — и как Юра увязался в примерочную, держать вешалки и помогать выбрать. Он уже тогда смотрел на него по-особенному? Думал о том, как Отабек будет спать в пижаме, подаренной на новый год? Подбирал запах одеколона, чтобы потом незаметно принюхиваться к его коже?

Отабека начинает потряхивать от наплыва эмоций — привычная картина мира расползается по швам. Он думал, что они друзья — насколько вообще друзьями могут быть соперники, живущие в сотнях километров друг от друга.  
Чувство, что его предали, не проходит. Предали, одурачили, разыграли. Вот только до первого апреля далеко, едва Юрин день рождения отметили.

В сердце колет сожаление — хорош подарочек вышел. Каково сейчас Плисецкому открывать коробку с новыми наушниками — редкими, купленными по предзаказу, — если только что разосрался с дарителем?

Зеркало в ванной отражает напряженное лицо, искусанные губы, тяжелый взгляд. Что Юра видел в нем? Противоположность, к которой нужно притягиваться? И что он сам должен был заметить в друге, чтобы вовремя пресечь?..

Память подбрасывает свежее воспоминание: как Юра сжимается после признания в своем углу, подобрав ноги, обнимает их руками. Старая привычка, он так всегда делал, когда был мелкий, лохматый и тощий. Сейчас он на полголовы выше, жилистый, с хорошей стрижкой и низким голосом — сильно изменился за каких-то пару лет. И слабину эту детскую, без сомнения, никто уже давным-давно не видел.  
И это все неправильно.

Неправильно, когда друг признается тебе. Неправильно думать, что соперники могут нормально общаться. Между ними, оказывается, всегда это было, доходит до Отабека, неправильное. Ему казалось, что Юра немного снисходителен, а оказывается — тот был увлечен.

Отабек просто разлогинивается в соцсетях, чтобы не читать сообщения — все равно больше там делать нечего, эсмски удаляет. Юра несколько раз звонит, но он пишет ему короткое «отвяжись», и попытки связаться прекращаются.

Оставшиеся две недели курса Отабек посещает как на автомате — процедуры-зал-дом. Находиться в одном городе душно, и когда самолет взлетает, чтобы отвезти его на повторные анализы в клинику, он скорее рад, чем обеспокоен. Больше никакого риска столкнуться с Юрой на улице, увидеть его на рекламном щите или встретить общих знакомых.

***

В Германии теплая весна.  
Родителям Отабек позвонит позже, в привычное время, а больше новостей от него никто не ждет. Их контракт с тренером закончился еще осенью, делать официальное заявление — не срочно.

После еще двух-трех курсов реабилитации он даже сможет выйти на лед — покататься вдоль бортика. Ходить и бегать сможет без боли, в общем, жить, как нормальный человек.  
Мечты, планы и амбиции ломаются быстро, как нога, если неправильно выйти из прыжка.  
Больше всего Отабек сейчас хочет открыть любой мессенджер и написать Юре, что он все — и смотреть, как тот засыпает его бесконечными грустными стикерами, глупыми утешениями и дурацкими предложениями, но так неправильно. 

В конце концов, оказывается, что единственный верный поступок, который он совершил за свою жизнь — это предложение дружбы Юре Плисецкому, но даже с этим он не справился.

***

Со двора видно, что в окнах горит свет, и Отабек облегченно вздыхает — не зря приехал сюда прямо из аэропорта. Юра открывает почти сразу. Он наверняка собирался на какую-то вечеринку, судя по одежде. Впрочем, неудивительно — сегодня вечер пятницы.  
— Отабек?  
— Я могу войти?

Он снова в той же прихожей, заваленной разномастной обувью, дверь за спиной тихо закрывается.

— Послушай… Прости, что я тогда так ушел, и наговорил. И потом игнорил. Это было неправильно, я не должен был так поступать, хотя и ответить на твои чувства…  
— Да с хрена ли тебе все неправильно?! — голос Юры в конце фразы срывается, и он быстро рукавом вытирает глаза. — Придурок. Я тебе ничего плохого не сделал!  
— Не сделал, — неуверенно подтверждает Отабек и замолкает, так как не знает, о чем вообще сейчас говорить.  
— Что ты там себе напридумывал? Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал…  
— Прости, Юра.  
— Ты можешь просто не бросать меня? — Юра плачет, уже не скрываясь. — Просто. Не. Бросать.  
Отабек молча шагает к нему и обнимает — они делали так много раз, и этот не отличается от предыдущих. Никакой неловкости, скрытых мотивов или излишней близости, они просто поддерживают друг друга.  
— Не брошу.  
Юра облегченно вздыхает ему в рукав.


End file.
